


Betrothed Before Birth指腹為婚

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Omega Steve, alpha bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: ［授權翻譯］Omega!Steve與Alpha!Bucky兩位王子火辣熱情的新婚夜。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/gifts), [xantissa.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xantissa.).
  * A translation of [Betrothed Before Birth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721313) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



> 在湯上看到某湯主幫一篇文畫了穿蕾絲罩衫的Steve，循線追到AO3看文整個辣到，加上最近不太有寫文的手感，怨念大爆發下首次翻譯嘗試，感謝原作同意讓我翻譯這火熱的一篇，預計分三至四次完結，歡迎指教。
> 
> 配圖食用更美味：http://hopeless--geek.tumblr.com/post/159950323685/the-lace-covering-was-tied-behind-his-neck-and

要說史蒂夫在新婚之夜感到焦慮嘛...那真是輕描淡寫。

焦慮二字並不足以形容作為一個順從的兒子、負責任的王子此刻巨大的壓力。這令人喘不過氣的責任還包括努力成為一個合適的聯姻對象，為他的土地帶來安穩和繁榮。他的身體，他的血統是唯一維持他的領地和平的籌碼，否則他們就得面對一場毫無勝算的戰爭。

作爲一個夾在相互間非常不友好的三個强大國家之間的邊界小國，他們所處的位置實在是個緊張的地方。這次聯姻將為他們這個小王國帶來有力的軍事支持，此機會是他們唯一的希望。而讓這整件事順利進行是他的義務。

清楚自己的責任對於這揮之不去的尷尬狀況沒有任何幫助，因爲直到婚禮之前他與他的丈夫素未謀面，而婚禮僅僅是幾個小時之前的事，更別說他得單獨與他相處 - 裸著的！他從來沒有見過任何人赤身裸體，也沒有被任何人見過沒穿衣服的樣子，因為他的父母從他出生之前就安排好了今天，真的，不是開玩笑！假如他是個Omega，那麼就會嫁給詹姆斯王子，因為王子是個Alpha，而如成果他是個Alpha，那麼還有與另一個家族的交易。很顯然他不是個Alpha，因為他們現在在這裡了。

當他穿著選定的衣飾坐在那等待，無法抑制的羞恥感湧上心頭。因為，以一個Omega來說，史蒂夫太大隻了，他的肌肉太多，也太高，但他仍然盛裝打扮，就像所有的Omega新娘在新婚之夜一樣，穿著從頸子一直覆蓋到膝蓋的蕾絲罩衫。然而，要說這罩衫有任何遮蔽作用那就是鬼話。它完全是透明的，一邊開衩直到胸前，當然，其上裝飾著鑽石，在燭光中閃閃發亮，還有螺紋狀的金色紋路，伏貼在他的皮膚上。客觀說來，這景象應該是華麗的，他心中的一小部分期望他的丈夫會同意這想法。而另一方面，他希望他能够穿上更多的東西，好面對第一次單獨與他丈夫同處一室的狀況。更令他不安的是，覆盖在他的性器上的，只是一輕薄短小的蕾絲內褲，根本藏不住任何東西。史蒂夫知道這些都是在美化並展示他的身體。

上帝！聽聽那些僕人們的竊笑。

史蒂夫做了個鬼脸，試圖静静地坐下。無論剛剛他們抹了什麼在他的乳頭上，那都把它們揉了起来，而且變得該死的敏感，在蕾絲罩衫的摩擦下感到些許疼痛。假如他安靜地坐著，這並不困擾他，但他可以想見它們的模樣，在鏡子看起來鮮紅欲滴，腫脹 又堅硬地挺立在胸前，與他蒼白的肌膚形成強烈的對比。這一切在透明的蕾絲下清晰可見，可比直接袒胸露背還要更加糟糕。

至少，不幸中的大幸，史蒂夫安慰自己，他没有在熱潮期，而他的丈夫没有在發情期。他希望他們的第一次是在清醒的狀態下度過。

當他的新臥室的門 - 他與丈夫分享的那扇門打開時，史蒂夫猛地站了起來。透明的蕾絲罩衫讓他喘不過氣，因为他腫脹的乳頭豎立了起來，這令他尴尬地脸红了，試圖隱藏它。史蒂夫欠身，畢竟，詹姆斯現在是他的丈夫，維持禮貌是必須的。

 

"陛下。"史蒂夫坦然地说，就像他們在法庭上，而不是在臥室裡 - 等會詹姆斯就會在這裡幹他。去他媽的，詹姆斯就要在這裡幹他了！史蒂夫覺得全身血液都被抽乾，變得蒼白，然後在血液回湧下再次滿面通紅，為這即將發生的一切。

"我希望我丈夫能叫我詹姆斯就好。"他的丈夫說，一步跨越了他們之間的距離，並且將史蒂夫拉回現實。

“詹姆斯，”史蒂夫用氣聲說，目不轉睛地看著他的丈夫。詹姆斯王子驍勇善戰的名聲遠近馳名，他的國家參戰並且贏得不只一次的衝突。儘管如此，史蒂夫仍沒有完全準備好在這麼近的地方看他。

一直以來，史蒂夫總是被認為太大隻，對於一個Omega來說，他的身形太過高壯，相較之下，詹姆斯簡直是完美Alpha的最佳典範。

寬闊的肩膀，漂亮地撐起身上黑金色相間的長袍。他站得筆直，走路的樣子虎虎生風，就像史蒂夫他父親麾下那些戰士一般。他的馬褲是相同材質的黑色布料，邊緣鑲著銀色和金色線條，那布料看起來非常細緻柔軟，引人遐想地服貼在他肌肉發達的大腿和小腿，往下收進高筒馬靴裡。他的腰上繫著沈重的皮帶，厚重皮帶扣環上描繪著他的家徽 - 好吧！現在他們結婚了，所以那也是史蒂夫的家徽啦！視線繼續往下被那凸起吸引住，柔軟的黑色布料完全掩飾不了它的大小。

史蒂夫雙眼圓睜，並且忍不住臆測 - 詹姆斯王子是否像他所知道的那些臣僕那樣用一些小玩意去填滿他的褲子。他暗自祈禱，因为如果他没有...（這裡是暗示史蒂夫被某個大傢伙嚇到了嗎？）

“史蒂夫，”詹姆斯溫和地提醒，史蒂夫倏地收回瞪視，並且在看向詹姆斯的臉時發現他一邊嘴角捲起一個小小的微笑。而，這張臉 - 令人驚嘆！雖然他們早些時候見過面，事實上史蒂夫在婚禮儀式時根本沒有足夠的時間仔細看清他的丈夫。現在他面對著驚人的濃密長睫，燦爛的灰色眼眸和飽滿的嘴唇。詹姆斯銳利的顴骨可以切割玻璃，一個天使的指印使他的下巴凹陷，讓他看起來更加英俊瀟灑，強壯迷人。史蒂夫第一百次心存僥倖他現在不是在熱潮期，因為他知道等到下一次熱潮來臨，他會把自己扔在丈夫身上，像爬樹一樣緊緊扒住他。

“嗯！”史蒂夫隨即回應。

詹姆斯笑了起來，低沈又性感，史蒂夫為之顫抖。當他再次睜開眼睛時，他意識到詹姆斯不再盯著他的臉了。他正盯著史蒂夫的胸口 - 盯著史蒂夫透明脆弱的新娘裝束下被完全展示的乳頭。他能感覺到它們在王子的凝視下挺立起來，史蒂夫梗住呼吸。令人恐懼的瞬間，他以為詹姆斯並沒有在看他，因為他很震驚，或者他認為史蒂夫是醜陋的。但是不，他專心盯著，就像他想把史蒂夫生吞活剝了一樣，這個認知讓史蒂夫全身彷彿都活了起來，既敏感又刺痛並且像隻煮熟的蝦子從頭紅到腳。

“你是，”詹姆斯說，但是語音弱下並且來回舔著他的嘴唇。 “是的。”

“是的？”史蒂夫復述，他的聲音粗嘎得像是十三歲正在變聲的男孩。

“是的，”詹姆斯再次說。 “你很完美。”

若說之前他覺得熱潮洶湧，現在史蒂夫能感到一股興奮的刺激從他的背頸一路划過脊椎。感到興奮的不僅是他的脊椎，他不安的扭動，清晰的感受到他的性器在僕人們協助下穿上的蕾絲內褲中抽動。他不確定他丈夫是否准許他產生這樣的反應，尤其是現在，他丈夫準備要操他之前。

“詹姆斯，”他低聲說，丈夫的目光盯著他的臉。

“我想吻你，”詹姆斯說道，靠近史蒂夫。

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兩位王子都對彼此非常滿意，一見鍾情接著就是...火熱前戲上場。

“我...”史蒂夫張口，但詹姆斯已經侵入了他的個人空間，一手放在他的頸後，把他拉近。作為一個不合格、非正常標準的Omega，感謝老天他的丈夫不像史蒂夫所認識大多數人那樣 - 比他矮，相當的身高讓他倆的嘴唇完美的貼合再一起。

這個吻與史蒂夫想像的那種溫柔、甜蜜的初吻完全不同。相反的，詹姆斯吻的如此用力，史蒂夫完全能感受到那其中夾帶著無比的慾望。

他另一只手往下落在史蒂夫臀瓣，或許他並不是有意為之，但史蒂夫穿著這件透明白色蕾絲罩衫的方式還不如直接裸著，因為它直接開岔到他的胸前，而蕾絲內褲將將掛在腰部的最低點......這意味著詹姆斯直接撫摸著他裸露的皮膚，他的手指緩慢的在史蒂夫的臀部遊走，拇指插進他大腿內側。這樣親密的肌膚接觸讓史蒂夫無助地顫抖。

詹姆斯悶哼一聲猛然將史蒂夫拉的更近，就像用力把舌頭伸進史蒂夫的嘴裡那樣把他們的胸肌撞在一塊。當史蒂夫的胸脯腫脹、乳頭堅硬地隔著蕾絲布料抵著詹姆斯時，他忍不住倒抽一口氣，而詹姆斯順勢將舌頭更深地探進他柔軟的口腔。

此時史蒂夫能做的，就是在他丈夫用舌頭操他的嘴時緊緊攀住那厚實的肩膀。而那隻在他臀部作亂的手，所經之處都激起史蒂夫體內無數名為慾望的火花。幾乎令他陷入瘋狂的是他的乳頭，它們是如此的敏感，欲仙欲死的快感忠實地傳達到他的性器，讓他想要扭動，但那只是更加深了他的渴望。

血液奔騰地湧入下體，史蒂夫感到羞愧，因為僅僅是一個吻和些許愛撫就讓它變成這樣。蕾絲雖然柔軟，但對於他腫脹的性器來說仍然有些刺激。這些輕微的刮擦感覺如此之好，但同時讓史蒂夫苦惱的想要尖叫！他迫切地想要伸進蕾絲布料下撫弄自己。

詹姆斯將他倆拉進愛慾漩渦的方式，都在彰顯一個事實 - 他們倆人的身量相當，這意味著詹姆斯絕對能夠感覺到他的性起。真是該死，但很明顯的，他的丈夫似乎有同樣的感受，他的呻吟、夾雜在粗喘呼吸間咆哮的樣子，史蒂夫猛然醒悟這一切對他意味著什麼。

史蒂夫仍然包裹在鑲珠蕾絲下的性器，興致盎然地抵著詹姆斯厚實、堅硬的身軀。想要隱藏他倆的接觸對史蒂夫造成的影響是絕對不可能的事；他的乳頭、性器隔著蕾絲磨蹭著詹姆斯的身體，直到完全豎立、直挺挺地戳著他丈夫。

“太好了，”詹姆斯再次說，中斷了親吻，並凝視史蒂夫的雙眼像是它應該意味著什麼。史蒂夫很慶幸，在他做出任何回應前，詹姆斯就繼續說...“我不能相信你屬於我。我以為你會是某種纖弱、可遠觀不可褻玩的精緻玩意兒，只要一用力就會弄壞。

“你 - 你比我預想的更漂亮，”史蒂夫脫口而出，然後想踢自己。

幸運的是，詹姆斯笑了，把這句話當成恭維。事實上它是的，但Alpha們多半不會喜歡漂亮或美麗的形容詞用在他們身上。

“不是有意冒犯，”詹姆斯說，“但你之前有過經驗嗎? ”

從史蒂夫臉上閃現的表情可以清楚看出他對這個可怕又唐突問題的答案，史蒂夫發現詹姆斯為此感到沮喪不安。

“沒經驗？哦...真該死，嗯...看...我們得做足前戲否則你會很痛，但，說真的我沒把握能堅持足夠長的時間。 ” _（你詹意思是想直接提槍上陣嗎？）_

史蒂夫吞了吞口水，詹姆斯這樣說讓他更緊張了，比先前他隱喻史蒂夫可能讓別人碰過或甚至搞出私生子什麼的無禮猜測更加糟糕。

“呃...那...接下來我們該怎麼做？”史蒂夫強自鎮定地提問。

“我想...好吧...假如你...”詹姆斯的手舉起，用拇指按揉史蒂夫豐潤的嘴唇。“在我們進入正題前，讓我...先到...一次，這樣一來，等我再次準備好之前，我們就會有充裕的時間，讓我可以好好地...照顧你。” _（這赤裸裸的口X暗示！譯者原地爆炸。）_

血液瞬間衝上腦袋讓史蒂夫暈頭轉向，因為他清楚知道詹姆斯正在暗示的是什麼。就是...就是要史蒂夫幫他吸出來...用他的嘴......然後......史蒂夫忍不住伸出舌尖舔舐詹姆斯按在他唇上的拇指。就是這麼簡單；這親密大膽的接觸讓史蒂夫的心臟緊縮，興奮的火花一路竄升。

事實上，詹姆斯的聲音一直這麼低沉沙啞，充滿誘惑，無論他說什麼、或提出什麼要求，史蒂夫都會無條件接受。詹姆斯在他唇上揉弄的拇指點燃了他的情火，使他完全亢奮起來。

“詹姆斯，”史蒂夫低聲呢喃，不自覺地擺動身體更加貼近他的丈夫。

“此外，”詹姆斯喘著氣說，“你可以叫我巴基。”

“巴基？”史蒂夫重複，難以自制的想要繼續 - 當你近距離接觸那一身黑色裝束下健美的肉體時，著實很難思考。

“這是...我的小名，我的...只有跟我最親近的人才這樣叫我，而我們結婚了...”

哦！這太可愛了，史蒂夫忍不住微笑。

“是你說希望你的丈夫叫你詹姆斯的...”他嗔道。

巴基給了他一個超級可愛的無辜表情。

“是沒錯啦！那是之前啊...不管怎麼說這都比叫我王子啊或者什麼陛下之類的好多啦！”

從巴基對他顯示出的著迷汲取勇氣，史蒂夫一鼓作氣問到 “所以...我該怎麼做？”

巴基艱難的嚥了口唾沫，拇指更用力的按著史蒂夫飽滿的下唇，接著摸索地往後倒進他們右後方靠牆的一張椅子裡。史蒂夫瞪大雙眼，同時有些迷茫，而巴基發出一聲堪稱舒爽的嘆息，抓起一個蓬鬆的大靠墊丟到他兩腿之間的地板上。

“跪下，”他說，低沉誘人的嗓音在史蒂夫身上引起一陣顫慄，“張開你漂亮的小嘴，我會...引導你。”

巴基之前在他唇瓣上施加的壓力挪開了，史蒂夫膝蓋下沉，喉結不安的上下滾動。令他驚訝的是，從巴基不斷吞口水的模樣看起來，他與他同樣緊張，隨即，他將手指放到身上，解開那厚重的皮帶，接著迅速解開底下的繫帶。他將手伸進褲子，將他的大傢伙拉出來而 - **靠！** 史蒂夫必須要接納那玩意！？

對於要把這個大傢伙放到嘴裡甚至等一下要讓它插進屁股，史蒂夫感到不可置信。

然而巴基已經一手握住他的根部，一手將史蒂夫往他身上拉，並且將修長的手指纏進他的金色短髮中。

不是很確定該怎麼做，史蒂夫只能順從的張開嘴讓巴基把他自己放進來。巴基引導他靠近那根大傢伙的尖端，並指示“來吧！用你的嘴唇環繞住它...不過...”他很快補充道“注意不要牙齒。”

史蒂夫無法在嘴裡有東西的狀況下點頭，所以他依照指示將嘴唇收起，覆蓋了牙齒，然後含住那冠狀頭部闔上嘴。

因為他仍然往上看著巴基的臉，他能從他的Alpha眼中看到翻騰的悸動，那讓他的胃猛的下沉並且感到強大的性感衝擊。

在巴基給他下一步指令前，他試探性地用舌尖刷過那根火熱的前端。巴基因為這樣的接觸顫抖起來，他呻吟著，蜷縮著，不斷挺跨，試圖將陰莖更深的送進史蒂夫的嘴裡。被塞得滿滿的迫使史蒂夫的舌頭只能平貼著，所以他只能在靠近根部的地方輕輕彈動舌頭。

“幹他媽的，該死的爽極了！”巴基喘著氣。“你就是天生要幹這個的，史蒂夫。噢！操！”

史蒂夫盡可能的將整個莖身含進嘴裡，並努力搞清楚如何在這樣的狀態下呼吸換氣以及忍住不咬。巴基低沉的粗喘聲不斷在他耳邊迴響；他的聲音真是太他媽的性感了。在他嘴裡的性器嘗起來有微微的鹹味，而巴基製造出來那些舒爽的喘息呻吟顯示這活兒並不複雜，他只需要稍微收緊他的嘴唇，然後...吸吮。

史蒂夫的手抓著巴基的臀部，那肌肉的觸感讓他情潮洶湧胸脯鼓脹，而他的乳頭，甚至比以前更加敏感，與鑲珠蕾絲之間細緻的摩擦感讓他在吸吮巴基的傢伙時一邊溢出無助的輕吟。與此同時，巴基緊抓著史蒂夫的頭髮，一面大聲呻吟一面將他的臀部向前頂。

這粗暴地頂入史蒂夫喉嚨的深度已經超過他所能承受的。他的眼睛睜大了，驚慌一閃而過，因為它進入得太深，它緊貼著他喉嚨的底端，然後還在不斷戳入，讓史蒂夫的咽喉痛苦地為其撐開。

史蒂夫的身體本能地抽搐著，但巴基的手堅定地抱著他直到他平靜下來，並且因為巴基沉甸甸的性器在他舌頭上的重量、塞滿他喉嚨的飽脹感讓他覺得心滿意足。當然，那有些疼痛而且有點難以呼吸，但他喜歡，這種無助地任由巴基掌控他的方式，讓他完全享受其中。

史蒂夫嘆息著，徒勞無功地嘗試抗拒他的身體為此變得飢渴難耐。

他的性器硬到不行，在蕾絲內褲下完全勃起，幾乎要包裹不住。而且那裏已經濕了，假如巴基碰他，就會發現他已經濕的不成樣子。巴基遲早會發現這件事，他的前液開始滲透出布料，而老天啊！這真是超尷尬的。

“操，抱歉，”巴基喘息著，大幅後退將自己撤出史蒂夫的嘴，腫脹的冠狀頭部猛然拔出時發出啵的一聲，並且留下一些前液在史蒂夫被操得微微刺痛的口腔裡。被渴望沖昏了頭，史蒂夫發現他自己傾身向前，他的嘴唇追隨著那堅挺的硬起，並為失去它感到空虛失落。

這比預期發生什麼更令人尷尬，而他該死享受這個，史蒂夫想說點什麼來向巴基保證一切都很好，但他擠不出隻字片語。所以他做了他能做的，傾身向前將那個大傢伙再次納入口中，拽過巴基的手讓他再次抓住他的頭髮；以實際行動向他丈夫表達他對一切的喜愛。

“哦，你要嗎？”巴基問，他的聲音沙啞而且令人迷醉。

史蒂夫臉紅了，但設法使自己點頭，巴基深吸了一口氣。

“好吧！好吧...你他媽的真是無與倫比。“

再次握住他的性器，巴基將它塞回史蒂夫美妙的嘴裡，史蒂夫因為重回他舌上那沉重、堅實的重量，滿足地呻吟起來。

這一次，巴基沒有猶豫，口中吐出一連串極其荒謬的咒罵和對史蒂夫的稱讚，他毫不留情地戳進史蒂夫的喉嚨深處，直到史蒂夫的鼻子埋進巴基的恥骨。

“操，他媽的，fuckfuckfuck，”巴基大罵了一聲，同時史蒂夫再次呻吟，本能地吞嚥它。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道為什麼一直有種流氓詹教壞純情小處男隊的即視感...XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基王子提槍上陣啦！

 

  
不一會兒，巴基開始向上挺動，然後又快又猛地操幹他的嘴。每次他戳刺時，都會帶來輕微的不適，史蒂夫的喉嚨被強硬地撐開，但他發現他很喜歡這種肉慾橫流的感覺，巴基性器的味道，在他舌頭上的重量都讓他興奮不已。他是如此深陷其中，硬的發疼，隨著巴基每一次插入抽出而搖擺身體、無言地嗚咽著乞求更多。

而巴基全神貫注地操著他的喉嚨，追逐著上升的快感，不斷從史蒂夫嘴裡獲取更多的快意就像史蒂夫是為了吸他而生。

這感覺妙不可言，這是他曾經做過最令人激動的事情，當巴基的手揪住他的頭髮，推擠他直到史蒂夫的鼻尖都觸到巴基的恥毛，他驚訝地發現自己如此專注、完全沈迷。

他嗚咽著、興奮狂熱地吸吮，因為將巴基含在嘴裡的感覺遠超過他想像而雙眼朦朧。 巴基發出像是快要死掉的聲音，他的老二間歇地顫抖起來，史蒂夫意識到巴基就快要到了，在那種情勢下，他所能做的就是吞嚥。他不斷吞嚥直到巴基猛烈地射出來，史蒂夫開始擔心，他無法呼吸，當巴基終於退出時，他還喘的很厲害。巴基隨即把他快速軟下的性器再度戳進史蒂夫的嘴，讓他舔乾淨，史蒂夫再次呻吟，並震驚於自己聲音是如此破碎沙啞。

接著他意識到巴基正在凝視他微啟的嘴唇，史蒂夫剛想問“怎麼了？”但巴基從喉嚨溢出一聲窒息般的嘆息然後一把將他拉到腿上，於是史蒂夫喘著氣問“巴基？”

“史蒂夫，”巴基讚嘆，“你棒呆了...而且...我看到你在偷看我。”

史蒂夫不安地扭動，不只是因為剛剛的激烈活動使蕾絲布料揉在他的乳頭上，也因為他知道巴基是對的。

當緊裹著他的白色蕾絲被剝除，冷空氣刷上他的乳尖，史蒂夫僵住了，同時感到難為情，因為從來沒有人碰過他，他羞怯地別過頭去。然而，巴基似乎沒有注意到，他緊緊抓住史蒂夫的手臂，把他往床上拽。雖然他並沒有很用力，但史蒂夫並不期待被這樣對待。不過，他還是順從的隨之挪動，讓巴基把他推到巨大的床上，然後把他放倒在正中央。

雙眼圓睜，史蒂夫忍不住緊張起來，巴基在他身邊忙碌的時候，史蒂夫一動不動乖乖躺著，任由他把大枕頭放在史蒂夫頸下，然後又在他腰背塞了一個小一點的。後者使史蒂夫的臉蛋爆紅，因為它迫使他的屁股晾在空中，他的膝蓋彎曲，雙腳平放在被子上。然而，巴基似乎仍不滿意，因為他轉移了注意力，開始擺弄史蒂夫而不是枕頭，他把史蒂夫的膝蓋向兩旁分開，把他的手拉過頭頂放好，這姿態讓他完全暴露，遠超過先前僕人們對他做的。

然而，巴基看著他的方式...就像他是一份天賜之禮...那灼熱的目光使史蒂夫因渴望而輕顫。

巴基的手停在史蒂夫的膝蓋上，視線在史蒂夫的身體游走。然後...那雙手慢慢地滑過他的大腿，隨著它們越來越接近他的腹股溝，史蒂夫的呼吸也越來越急促。當他的手指拂過精緻的白色蕾絲，慾火熊熊地在那雙灰色大眼燃燒起來，史蒂夫倒抽了一口氣，因為那修長的手指捲曲勾進他內褲的邊緣。

巴基目不轉睛地看著他 - 的腿間，慢條斯理地將蕾絲內褲往下拉，無比熱切，卻又折磨人地緩慢，將史蒂夫一寸一寸地暴露在他眼前，直到那漂亮的性器從束縛它的布料中彈出來。

“不，”巴基阻止他，當史蒂夫因為極度羞稔而轉過頭。

“看著我，史蒂夫。你很美麗，對我來說難以置信的完美。別害羞，你沒有理由感到羞恥。看看你，簡直是為我量身定做的。你的胸脯如此緊彈，你的腰...上帝啊！那麼纖細窈窕，史蒂夫...我迫不及待想要愛撫它們，膜拜你全身上下。你願意成為我的嗎？我會讓你爽上天，永遠不會再想要別人。”

史蒂夫再次咬著嘴唇，覺得他幾乎不能呼吸。巴基一直在說話，一邊拉扯那件蕾絲內褲，讓它從臀部褪下、滑過大腿，與此同時，他炙熱的目光就沒離開過史蒂夫的性器和...穴口。史蒂夫知道他可以看得很清楚，因為這傢伙把史蒂夫的雙腿分的該死的開。最棒的事...也或許是最糟糕的，是巴基不斷舔嘴唇的方式，要命的性感，而他看史蒂夫的眼神如此熱烈，要不是他剛高潮過，史蒂夫差點以為他又硬了。

將褪下的內褲搭在肩上，巴基傾身向前覆蓋在史蒂夫上方。他安靜地欣賞他丈夫盛宴一般可口的肉體 - 仍然穿著薄而透明的新婚罩衫。接著，他扯了一下布料，力道剛好讓它滑下來露出一邊胸脯。史蒂夫在巴基攫住他酸疼堅挺的乳頭時拱起背部。當巴基讚嘆地用嘴唇裹住了那敏感顫動的乳尖，史蒂夫在高漲的快感浪潮衝擊下吟叫出聲。

他丈夫的手從蕾絲罩衫側邊開的高衩鑽進衣料底下夾住他的另一個乳頭時，他不由自主地擒住巴基的手。史蒂夫的整個世界縮小到這兩個接觸點，這極致的愉悅超過他以往的認知，太美妙了，他就要克制不住。他想掙脫半透明蕾絲的束縛，而巴基在他身上製造的那些邪惡性感的電流就要殺死他了。史蒂夫呻吟、扭動，全身顫抖，像緊繃的弓弦般拱起，爽得雙眼上翻，同時全面失控。

然而，他無法讓自己要求巴基停下來，因為快感是如此強烈，鋪天蓋地而來。感覺太棒，每個舔舐，每一次輕觸和揉捏都讓史蒂夫的老二更加硬挺，讓他的胃部深處捲曲起來。

巴基口中溢出變調的呻吟，宛如一架琴弦被拉得太緊的豎琴。史蒂夫同樣感到緊繃的迫切感，他在強烈的愉悅中啜泣出聲，那音調讓巴基幾乎陷入狂亂。

他又吸又咬，擠壓揉捏，然後他自由的那隻手拉著史蒂夫的手腕，引導他握著自己。他無法抗拒這令人沈醉的感覺，因為巴基掌握著他。巴基掌握著他並且沒有停下...他沒有停下...而史蒂夫就要...

史蒂夫就要...

發出一聲尖利的哭喊，史蒂夫發現自己到了。他猛烈地抽搐著，流出的白濁流淌在新婚罩衫的內部，差不多完全毀了它。那是一個遙遠的想法，儘管如此，隨著高潮讓他飄飄欲仙又頭暈目眩，氣喘吁吁，胸腔起伏好像他跑了幾英里。彷彿從遠方而來，史蒂夫察覺巴基坐了起來，隱約意識到他伏在他身上，微笑地抹著著他的臉頰，擦掉一些濕濕的東西。

“你美極了，”巴基低喃，史蒂夫哼了一聲。巴基俯身靠近他，送上甜蜜的親吻，舌尖輕舔著史蒂夫的嘴唇。嘆了口氣，史蒂夫張開嘴讓他進來並且回吻。

史蒂夫軟軟地輕吟著，因為巴基的手離開了他的手腕，往上溜過他的手臂，他的肩膀，然後轉折往下...往下...愛撫過他的胸膛和腹部，越過他的性器，往下探到他的腿間。

巴基和史蒂夫都僵住了，因為他們在同一時間意識到完全相同的事情：液體正從他的蜜穴滲透出來，又多又濕，巴基都還沒有碰到史蒂夫的老二，或刺激他的腺體呢！史蒂夫覺得丟臉及了，他的身體對這個Alpha反應良好的就像他正在熱潮期，而事實上他並不是。史蒂夫雙手掩臉羞愧欲死，但巴基沒有注意到，他只是深吸了一口氣，就像他在發現史蒂夫被引發的情熱的那一刻忘記了該如何呼吸。

然後他動了，把史蒂夫的身體翻過來，喃喃地說：“你認為我可以...?”史蒂夫沒有回頭去看，也沒有把他的手從臉上抬挪開，因為巴基拖起了他的臀部，將正在不斷流出愛液的後穴完全呈現在他眼前。

史蒂夫試著不去想巴基會怎麼看他 - 他可能會覺得他是個蕩婦或什麼的。史蒂夫沒有意識到發生了什麼事，直到某個平滑堅硬的東西抵在他的入口。

他睜大雙眼，然後瞥過頭去將臉埋進床單，他還沒蠢到以為那會是巴基的老二以外的東西...而...噢噢！他正在把它推進史蒂夫體內...它推擠著...而他的肉穴是如此的溼滑，他的身體正在打開，就像一直在等待這一刻，等待巴基緩慢的滑入直到那圓鈍的前端嵌入他的身體。

他們都呼吸很粗重，史蒂夫不知道誰的更大聲，此時巴基低語，“史蒂薇，我可以嗎？” 而他被渴望折磨得無法言語，只能點頭。

巴基向前推進，一寸寸地撐開他，史蒂夫努力放鬆身體，後穴分泌出豐沛的體液，足夠讓巴基順暢的滑進他體內。當巴基的胯部壓在史蒂夫的屁股上時，他們同時發出滿足的嘆息。

“不應該那麼容易的，”巴基低聲說，史蒂夫甚至不知道他是不是在和他說話。他說的話讓他覺得尷尬，但他的身體不由自主地向後推擠，試圖將巴基更深的埋進體內。

“如此完美。”巴基還是低聲說道，一面慢慢的抽出，史蒂夫忍不住興奮顫抖，因為他的性器比起從他的乳頭那裡得到的快感更加強烈。

“你的身體...該死的完美，令人銷魂...不應該那麼容易就進去的，但它是...它是...”

史蒂夫發出一聲痛苦的嗚咽，當巴基的老二滑出他的身體，他向後晃動臀部想把那讓他快樂的大傢伙再度放回體內。

“我了解，”巴基安撫，再次把他圓鈍的尖端對準敏感的穴口。“我超愛你這樣，史蒂夫，如此渴望我，沒人能比得過你。“

巴基開始真正的幹起他 - 磨人的緩慢- 那讓史蒂夫瘋狂地想要更多。每次巴基往後撤，都整根退出再進來，史蒂夫難耐地嗚咽，但巴基仍然繼續他的動作 - 拔出來、插進去，拔出來、插進去，不斷重複。

史蒂夫意識到他又硬了，他的性器緊繃地豎立在覆蓋著它的凌亂布料下。他不知道為什麼巴基沒有把它脫掉，但那似乎並不重要，巴基在他體內的陰莖在每次抽插時準確地擊中某處，每一次都讓他的脊椎深處迸發愉悅的性感火花。

“你操他媽的有夠濕，史蒂夫，”巴基快速地吐出句子，就像他不知道有沒有足夠的時間去說服史蒂夫相信...什麼...史蒂夫也不確定。

“這就像你正在吸吮我。”史蒂夫不確定巴基是否知道自己在說什麼，事實上，他正在用力深入，伸展填滿史蒂夫，直到他能感覺巴基的雙球緊緊擠壓在他的屁股上。而這些都應證了他的話，“太棒了，這感覺無與倫比，從來沒有這麼爽過。”

巴基一手緊緊地箝著史蒂夫的大腿，握住它，保持史蒂夫向他打開的姿態，而另一手在史蒂夫曼妙的軀體遊走，貪婪地摸索著，為他眼前的美景興奮無比。他的愛撫讓史蒂夫哽住呼吸，暖意在他下腹聚集。巴基真的很享受他的身體，他眼中的史蒂夫是美麗和令人嚮往的 - 一個尤物般的Omega，這讓他感到既欣慰又激動。這些話語如此性感令史蒂夫不住呻吟，他想為巴基獻上一切，給予巴基任何他想要的。

一隻手落在史蒂夫的胸前，手指在胸肌周圍曲起，刷過敏感萬分的乳尖。史蒂夫不斷抽搐和喘氣，他不確定他是否能在陰莖沒被碰觸的情況下再次高潮，而巴基揉捏他胸脯的動作讓史蒂夫停不下低吟。

在他身後，巴基用力的擠壓他，在每一次深入跟抽出時低咆出聲。史蒂夫隨著巴基的律動搖擺，在他挺進時向後迎合。每一次巴基戳刺的時候都會加快一點速度，變得更硬一些，抽出的距離再短一些。

“我從來沒想過會是這樣，”巴基氣喘吁吁地說，史蒂夫能做的只是傾聽。“我之前都錯了。我以為我不想要這個...“ 圓鈍的頭部彈出來，不到一個心跳的時間又衝進史蒂夫體內，”婚姻。我知道，我們已經永遠訂婚了，但是我想...“巴基呻吟著，”我以為我會討厭它。我不認識你，又不得不這樣做...但你是那麼好，不像我之前亂想的，既不難相處...也...也不會冷冰冰...哦！史蒂薇...“（譯者語：巴基王子開啟胡言亂語模式了...）

史蒂夫原本都嚇懵了，當他聽到巴基說他不想要這個婚姻、不想要他時的第一個本能反應。隨後巴基表達了他真正的想法，他很驚喜並對能擁有史蒂夫感到夢想成真。他很高興知道他的丈夫很開心，對他很滿意。這讓他體內升起一股暖流，堅定停駐在史蒂夫胸口，當他被一個特別強硬的推力在床上搖擺得更高，他將他愉悅的叫喊埋進床單。   
   
“我真的大錯特錯，”即使他正在用力操著史蒂夫，巴基似乎無法閉上嘴巴，而史蒂夫一點兒都不想抱怨，因為每一個字都是讚美和崇拜，他喜歡這些溢美之詞，就跟喜歡巴基在他體內的大傢伙一般，它讓他的身體濕潤愉悅，軟的像水。

“我要為你建一個巢穴，一個安全的地方，沒有人能碰你，我會確保沒有人能在你進入熱潮期時出現在你附近，因為我會殺死任何一個試圖接近你的傢伙。他媽的，你是如此完美，如此完美，我的，都是我的...“

巴基慢慢失去了冷靜，他的力道變得越來越粗魯，他的話被咆哮聲中斷了。他的挺進的越來越猛、越來越快，甚至都把史蒂夫頂離了床面。他的手指緊緊抓住史蒂夫的乳頭，拉扯著，然後有節奏地擠壓，用力得幾乎令他受傷。史蒂夫顫抖，痙攣，眼神狂亂，幾乎無法將空氣吸入肺部。

這種肉體的痛苦刺激和巴基的陰莖在他體內製造的快感浪潮結合起來，讓他拱起背部身體緊繃，他對自己享受這些感到震驚 - 他喜歡所有愉悅中的小痛苦。

“嗯嗯...我會偷走你所有的內衣，”巴基咆哮著，“所有的...然後你就只能不穿內衣到處亂跑...隨時隨地，我可以只是...逮到你，撕開你的褲子然侯直接幹你。任何時候我想要...我會一直想要你的...史蒂薇...哦！該死的無論何時，因為你這麼他媽的美麗，這個屁股，你的嘴，操！史蒂夫，我...“

出乎意料，巴基的理智突然啪地斷線了。他的骻部使勁拍擊著史蒂夫，就像現在除了狠狠操他以外不想再做其他事情。最後，終於他鬆開了史蒂夫的乳頭，轉而掐住史蒂夫的臀部，手指陷入肌膚，把他用力固定住，因為他的骻部像打樁機一樣快速用力地幹著史蒂夫的屁股，他的老二揉在史蒂夫的那個地方，讓他眼冒金星。

低沈、響亮的喘息呻吟迴響在房間內，史蒂夫意識到這聲響是他發出來的，同時他正在狂亂地向後扭動臀部，並近乎絕望地抓著巴基的手腕。胃裡捲曲的壓力越來越緊、越來越緊，這絕妙無比的感覺已讓他完全陷入瘋狂。

“絕對要在熱潮期好好疼愛你，”巴基哼了一聲。 “操啊！你會比現在更濕、熱情如火、渴望乞求，而我會給你最好的，你永遠不會想要另一個Alpha。要讓你成為我的，都是我的，他媽的，我要...哦！是的...。

然後，巴基開始全身顫抖，史蒂夫抽泣了起來，狠命抓住了枕頭。當他意識到巴基做了什麼，史蒂夫的抽泣變得更大聲，因為巴基的手指纏著他被忽視、膨脹發疼的性器，並且隨著他每一記衝次的頻率撸動它。啜泣突然中斷 - 史蒂夫的喉嚨緊縮，身體捲曲起來。巴基再衝刺了五次，史蒂夫就到了，肌肉顫抖痙攣，緊繃到近乎疼痛。快感沖刷著他，他顯明地感覺到巴基射在他體內，如此腫脹，如此深入，他噴灑的灼熱液體完全填滿了史蒂夫的甬道。

過了一會兒，巴基頹然倒下，沈沈地落在史蒂夫背後跟身側，把他壓成一個彆扭的姿勢，在他們的 - 史蒂夫在想到"床"這個詞的時候腳尖感到一陣刺痛。他不介意，一點也不，只是嘆了口氣然後享受他身上Alpha的重量，那讓他感到心滿意足，內心一片柔軟。史蒂夫可以毫不懷疑地說，他讓他的Alpha快樂似神仙。

巴基繼續在他身上趴了很久，然後突然哀號一聲，把臉埋進史蒂夫的肩膀。

“我剛才是不是告訴你，我不想跟你結婚？”他問道。他的聲音非 - 常尷尬。

“是的，”史蒂夫沙啞地回應，他感到焦躁不安，不懂巴基為何感到尷尬，因為他已經迫不及待想要跟他綁定。

史蒂夫因為巴基的退出而發出一聲嗚咽，但他沒有抗議，因為他期望巴基重新回到他身上。但巴基沒有，當他的皮膚開始變冷，灑在腹部上的精液都乾掉了而讓他肚皮發癢，史蒂夫翻身。他發現巴基 - 嘴唇抿成一條細線，左手握緊坐在床邊，瞪著牆。

“巴基？”史蒂夫輕聲問道，撐起疲憊的身軀坐起來，然後靠近、並將手放在他丈夫的背上。

“我竟然都告訴你了......我說的那些事情......”

巴基艱難地吞了吞口水，而史蒂夫完全能理解，雖然他很想翻白眼，但他沒有。他可是個受過高等教育、出生高貴的Omega。即使是他愚蠢的Alpha與他們令人驚訝地容易受傷的自尊也無法讓他翻白眼，一點都不。

挪動身體靠近巴基，史蒂夫把手臂探向前環抱在他的腰間，小心地避免把他胸前的濡濕壓在丈夫身上，然後他笑了起來：“你也告訴我，你以為我在床上會糟透了。”史蒂夫讓他的聲音甜的都要滴出蜜來啦！“你還說要偷走我所有的內衣，給我築巢呢！”

當巴基侷促不安，耳朵紅到都要滴血，史蒂夫只注意到了可怕的勃艮第彩色牆壁，史蒂夫選擇可憐可憐他。

“你說我很漂亮，”史蒂夫認真地說，伸出手扶著巴基的臉龐，迫使他看著他。 “從來沒有人對我說過這話，巴基。”他把手指伸進丈夫的頭髮裡，梳理著長長的髮尾，把蓬鬆的馬尾向下梳順。他發現他喜歡他的手指穿過Alpha頭髮時那種絲滑，涼爽的感覺。 “你說我是美麗的，你要我成為你的人。”咬著嘴唇，史蒂夫把喉間升起的那股讓他停下說話的羞怯感放到一邊。 “你是認真的嗎？Alpha？你要我成為你的嗎？”

這個稱號讓巴基在他的懷裡繃緊了，身體緊張，然後突然釋放所有的緊張情緒。他扭身完全面對史蒂夫。

“Alpha？”巴基問，他的眼睛巡梭著史蒂夫的臉。 “你確定？”

史蒂夫忍不住微笑，因爲巴基雙眼閃爍著星星看著他，這把緊張感都驅散了。

“是的，Alpha，”他很肯定。

巴克的微笑與史蒂夫的一致，他傾身靠向他說：“我想要做所有我告訴你的那些事。你的熱潮期，你的身體，你的陪伴。我覺得你美若天仙，所有人都瞎了眼嗎？”

這個問題讓史蒂夫很驚訝，所以他拉著，把巴基帶回他們的床上，很高興地發現他的Alpha乖乖地跟著，他躺下，捲曲起來，然後把Alpha拉近。

“是啊！好吧！”他一面笑一面假裝抱怨，“而你還以為我在床上會很糟糕呢！”

巴基發出一聲挫敗的嘆息，往史蒂夫的頸間鑽，鼻尖抵著肌膚嗅聞他的信息素。

“你就不會放過這件事情了，對吧！”

“想都別想，”史蒂夫一本正經地說，一邊取笑他一邊用手指梳過巴基柔軟的髮絲。 “如果我放任我的Alpha灰心喪氣，那我成了一個什麼樣的Omega哩！”

“噢...我的Omega”，巴克舒了口氣，然後將史蒂夫攬得更近，雙手在史蒂夫背後交握緊緊環抱他。

“我有一個要求，Alpha，”史蒂夫認真地說，繼續梳著巴基的頭髮。巴基從喉嚨深處發出一聲滿足的咕嚕，然後轉過頭好奇地看著他。史蒂夫直接了當說：“我要重新裝修這個房間。”

巴基皺了皺臉，眉頭扭成麻花。

“我的房間怎麼啦？”

“你在開玩笑吧？”史蒂夫問。 “你沒看到你的房間嗎？雖然我現在才接管它，但是... 拜託，巴基，認真的嗎？“巴基做了個噘嘴的表情，無辜地張大眼。

“這是勃艮第藍和金黃色欸！巴基！”

“所以？”

“所以，”史蒂夫慢慢地說，“我的眼睛受傷了。

“但這些都是皇家的顏色！他們是如此溫暖和友善...“巴基爭辯。

史蒂夫強迫自己的臉皺成一團，因為巴基實在太可愛讓他忍俊不住，但史蒂夫不能放棄，他可不願意生活在這...這...怪異顏色的房間裡呢！

“這些恐怖的顏色讓我覺得我最好在失明前趕快離開，你想要你的Omega被閃瞎嗎？巴基？”

巴基看著他的眼神如夢似幻，他喃喃嘆息：“我的Omega...”，然後搖了搖頭。這讓史蒂夫的心跳快了一拍，“所以我可以幫忙重新裝修嗎？”

察覺他的伴侶正在考慮，史蒂夫奉上一個甜蜜的微笑，然後親了親巴基的鼻尖。

“那就這麼說定囉！”

巴基露出如同日出一般燦爛的笑容，漂亮的過分，史蒂夫覺得雙膝發軟，喔！他又想躺下了...

“我們會相處得很好的！”巴基喜氣洋洋地宣布。“我最最親愛的Omega。”

史蒂夫可以想像自己現在的笑容一定很蠢，但是他低聲回應：“我親愛的Alpha。”巴基突然撲過來吻住了他，柔軟而甜美，史蒂夫又呻吟了一下。是的，巴基是對的 - 他們絕對會相處得很好的。

 

TBC.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 精蟲衝腦時胡言亂語的巴基王子快要笑死我，偷內衣是什麼鬼啊2333333


	4. 尾聲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜夜春宵的後果就是....噹噹！

三個星期後，史蒂夫走過他家的大廳，尋找他的丈夫。事情一直比他想像的更好，他倆簡直是如膠似漆。巴基的父親決定禪位，所以史蒂夫和巴基一直在一起工作。他們也每天做愛，那真是比好還要更好，雖然他們還沒有綁定 - 史蒂夫肯定巴基會做的 - 只要一等到他們的交配週期來臨...但史蒂夫的熱潮遲遲沒有...

因此，史蒂夫正在尋找他的丈夫，因為他必須跟他討論他的熱潮已經遲到太久了。到目前為止，它一直是非常準確，規律地依照可預測的週期在進行。

要在晚上講正事是不可能的。當他們終於能單獨相處，他只能看著他的Alpha，用他期盼了一整天的方式去觸碰他，他們總是 - 毫無例外的 - 以激烈的性愛來結束。當然啦！史蒂夫一點也不介意，但...他們真的真的需要談談。

不幸的是，當史帝夫找到巴基時，他正和一位勳爵在一塊，不是任何人，而是佛瑞勳爵 - 這位勳爵掌管著大部分的軍隊，是個不能等閒視之的傢伙。即使是史蒂夫也清楚必須要謹慎應對這位大人。

他有瞬間的猶豫，史蒂夫向前走了幾步，低頭行禮。

“Alpha？”他問。 “我能佔用你一點時間嗎？”當他站直，史蒂夫瞄了佛瑞勳爵一眼。 “事關私人。”

“當然，”巴基毫不猶豫地回答。他指著一個他的私人護衛， “娜塔莎？妳可以引領佛瑞勳爵到花園逛逛嗎？我會盡快趕上。“

然後他向前走，牽著史蒂夫的手，引導他穿過大廳回到史蒂夫私人使用的起居室。誠然，他們要做的不僅僅是坐在這裡，史蒂夫需要關注，他們必須得好好談談。

“我們要做愛嗎？”起居室的門一關上，巴基就迫不急待地問道。

“不，”史蒂夫開始說，然後下意識又回應，“呃...也許啦...可是我想先和你談談。”

“有關什麼？”巴基問，扯著史蒂夫走到毛絨沙發旁，自己先坐下，然後把史蒂夫拉到他的腿上。

“嗯...你有注意到我們結婚之後我一直沒進入熱潮期嗎？”史蒂夫問道，咬著嘴唇，希望巴基會明白他的意思。

“既然你提到了，”巴基緩慢地回答，  
撓了撓頭，“我也還沒有進入發情期...奇怪。”

史蒂夫用力看著他的Alpha，把手放在肚子上，然後加重語氣，“對啊！真的有夠奇怪。”

巴基瞪大眼，他的下巴打開了，喉嚨深處發出一個扭曲窒息的聲響。

“已經？”他喘著粗氣，“但是我們。我們只有...“

“Alpha，”史蒂夫小心翼翼地說，“我們每天都在做，整整三個禮拜，每天。只要一次有中就...“

“哦！我的老天啊！”巴基脫口而出，雙手抽搐起來，猛然站起，然後又坐回原處。 “哦！我的上帝！我是爸爸了？我是爸爸啦！！”

“還沒有啦！”史蒂夫柔情萬分地說，把巴基的手放在它們想要摸的地方，在他的肚子上，“但是，巴基。你就要當爸爸了。“

“哇喔！爸爸耶！就是...我？要當爸爸了...而你 - “巴基的雙眼因爲震驚和喜悅同時衝擊而睜得越來越大。在劇烈的心跳中他突然想到， “你還不是我的。“

“不，”史蒂夫慢慢地說，“因為我們的交配週期沒有到，它...在熱潮期以外不做綁定連結是有原因的*，巴基。"

 *（It’s not done outside a heat for a reason, 感謝冥冥咩提供翻譯建議～(´,,•ω•,,)♡。）

巴克盯著他，眼中透著絕望。

“但你不是我的，史蒂夫！”

“我知 - ”

巴基沒有讓他說完。

“你不是我的！”他大叫。 “而你懷著我的孩子！”巴基把手滑到史蒂夫的臀部，緊緊抓住。 “孩子！”

“Alpha，”史蒂夫喘著粗氣，因為他現在明白了。巴基即將要掌管一個國家，他會成為國王，而史蒂夫將懷孕幾個月 - 在這期間，史蒂夫散發出來的信息素，將會抑制他們的交配週期，並且驅使巴基確保史蒂夫免受任何威脅 - 包括不存在的威脅。

如果巴基的信息素向他顯示，他可能會因為另一個Alpha而失去史蒂夫，那將使他失去理智並且造成危險，這種情況下的Alpha肯定不適合治理國家。這就是為什麼未綁定的Alpha不能接管權力的原因。 就像所有人期待的那樣，巴基的父親在下台之前一直在等待他們倆人的正式綁定。

巴基吞了吞口水，因為，如果史蒂夫的身體沒有分泌激素，史蒂夫就會因為結合的咬噬而受傷。史蒂夫解開了他正式外套下的高領鈕扣，聳了聳肩。

巴基的眉毛擰了起來，然後他的眼睛變得深邃，紅暈漫上他的臉頰，隨即飛快的消退。史蒂夫不需言語，他明白史蒂夫在承諾的是什麼。

扭過頭，史蒂夫向巴基亮出他的喉嚨，還有耳朵下方的氣味線體 - 綁定所必須咬的位置。

“我是你的，Alpha，你只需要將它完成。“

巴基的手撫著史蒂夫的頸子，手指輕輕刷過他的肌膚；指尖帶著無比的溫柔與虔誠。

“我不想傷到你，” 巴基低語，但是他的語氣中夾帶著渴望，他凝視史蒂夫頸子的眼神如此專注，像是一個快要餓死的人。

“我們需要這個，” 史蒂夫堅持，把他的頭傾斜到一邊， “我想要成為你的。”

沉默地，巴基仍然盯著史蒂夫，眼中飽含情感和脆弱。史蒂夫意識到他的手在顫抖。

舔舔嘴唇，巴基把手移到史蒂夫的肩膀上，然後往下移到史蒂夫的肘部，小心地捧著那兒突出的骨頭。

“我不會壞掉的，”史蒂夫輕聲說。 “你不用那麼害怕”。

“我不知道我曾經做過什麼值得擁有這一切，”巴基語音顫動，“但我很感激，非常感謝命運把你帶進我的生命裡。“

紅暈湧上臉頰，史蒂夫有些不好意思地轉過視線看著Alpha的膝蓋。

“耶穌基督，就只是咬一下。”

巴基因為他的話噗哧一笑，然後傾身向前，舉起另一隻手放在史蒂夫後腦勺。他的手指捲進史蒂夫的頭髮，緊緊地抱著他，讓脖子完全向他展露。

史蒂夫閉上眼睛，當巴基的嘴唇刷過他敏感的頸部肌膚時忍住一聲到嘴的呻吟。接著...噢！牙齒...呃...好吧！這還真是痛！被咬破線體的痛比史蒂夫曾經承受過的任何傷害都更糟糕。

起初是被壓迫的疼痛，肌膚在犬牙的啃咬下破裂，然後...Alpha酵素滲入傷口...劇烈的燃燒感蔓延開來，像強酸在他的血液裡沸騰。史蒂夫強行忍住所有溢出嘴角的破碎呻吟，他用了最大的力氣緊抓住巴基寬厚的肩膀，祈求著等待痛楚的消退，為了讓他們之間的連結完整，還有烈焰焚燒之後他能重獲新生。

像開始一樣突然，疼痛迅速消失，但後勁讓史蒂夫全身顫抖，頭暈目眩，耳中嗡嗡作響。他喘著氣然後意識到，他的身體正試圖調適自己接受剛剛在心坎突然出現並且生機勃勃的紐帶。它像一根粗繩子，把他和巴基的感覺連結起來，告訴他巴基正感到亦喜亦憂，因為自己能綁定他而心滿意足，以及綁定對史帝夫造成的痛苦而感到十分罪惡。謝天謝地，Alpha酵素造成的疼痛現在消失了，只有記憶和連結依然存在。

發現巴基沒有繼續抓著他，史蒂夫轉過身用全新的眼光打量巴基，品味巴基內心深處對他的感覺，對他的珍愛，那是如此真實又豐沛的情感。史蒂夫無法理解他先前如何能夠獨自生活而沒有它。

“我也愛你，”史蒂夫低聲說，這是他第一次清楚的對他說出愛這個字，巴基滿臉通紅，隨即開懷大笑起來就像贏得了偉大的勝利。

“現在，”他低喃，“你真正成為我的Omega了，而且懷著我的孩子。”巴基的雙手輕輕覆蓋在史蒂夫的小腹上。 “耶穌基督啊！我們即將為人父母。”

“是的，”史蒂夫說，柔情蜜意地對他的伴侶微笑，一手用巴基曾表示喜歡的方式梳著巴基的頭髮，然後甜蜜地提醒他，“現在你必須回去工作，佛瑞大人正在等你。”

無奈的嘆了口氣，巴基把他的大頭擱在史蒂夫的肩膀上，他點了點頭，但仍依依不捨，“再一分鐘？無傷大雅，對吧？”

輕快的笑著，史蒂夫吻了吻伴侶的額頭。

“就一分鐘。”

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生平第一次翻譯撸完啦！哈哈哈！  
> 原文很火辣，如果你感受不到那都是翻譯的錯，  
> Amyway, 希望大家吃的滿意看得開心！


End file.
